


Then Came You

by Freerangeegghead



Category: Booksmart (2019)
Genre: A/U, Adorable Amy and Hope, Amy and Hope - Freeform, F/F, Fluff and Angst, Meet-Cute
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-21
Updated: 2019-07-21
Packaged: 2020-07-10 03:07:49
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,857
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19898854
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Freerangeegghead/pseuds/Freerangeegghead
Summary: In which, Hope is a music major and Amy is a oceanography/marine biology major and together they could make beautiful music together if Amy could just get the courage to try her hand at dating again. So will she? Or won't she? (one-shot, complete, A/U)





	Then Came You

Amy looks at the girl, all tattooed and chipper and chill, smiling at the customers coming in and getting their coffee. The girl has dirty blonde hair with streaks of black, disheveled, loose shirt and jeans, Converse shoes and glasses. The girl then comes up to them and says, "Amy? Iced coffee right?"

She doesn't say anything but a mumble of thanks. The waitress smiles at her and she thinks it's like the sun has just risen. She stares at the woman as she walks away.

"Just go talk to her already." A voice breaks through.

She turns to Gigi. Gigi, her maybe friend, since they got stuck being roommates freshman year, looks at her with a mischievous glint in her eyes. They weren't exactly friends, but she just kept showing up at her doorstep long after they stopped being roommates that Amy kind of sort of considers her a friend now.

"What?" Amy asks, absently rubbing the freckles on her nose with a finger. "Okay, okay, she's cute."

"You've been staring at her since we got here. In fact, every time we go in here you just stare at her. It's creepy. Go talk to her or something."

Amy shakes her head. "What? No. What if she's not gay?"

"How do you know?"

Amy shrugs her shoulders.

Gigi looks at the girl. "Dude. Short nails. No nail polish. Converse. Streaked hair. A girl like that at least swings both ways. Or is game for a little experimentation. Plus that handsome guy over there has been trying to talk to her for the better part of an hour but no luck. Several guys actually."

"You don't know that."

"What do you think? Musician?" Gigi asks.

Amy shrugs.

"Oh, c'mon, this isn't fun if you're not playing," Gigi says. 

Amy rolls her eyes. 

"Maybe violinist? You know those ones are good with their fingers. Although they could get a bit boring."

Amy grins. "Why is that?"

"Because they only know one position..."

"And what is that?" Amy asks, as she sips her drink.

Gigi grins devilishly. "Missionary."

Amy almost chokes on her drink.

"Or a jazz artist. Those guys love to improvise and experiment in bed." Gigi grins when Amy blushes.

They both turn to watch the blonde girl talk to a customer. The girl laughs.

"She has a nice laugh,"Gigi observes. "Maybe she's a singer or something. Those ones are really hot, too."

Amy laughs. "How do you know these things? Did you just fuck everyone at Julliard?"

Gigi grins. "Good girls don't fuck and tell."

"I thought you were straight?"

"Why would I limit my options?"

Amy makes a face. "You're gross."

The girl comes back, surprising Amy and making her blush, as the girl asks, "Hey, everything okay here?"

Gigi looks up and smiles. "Hey, yeah, everything's fine."

"Good," the girl says,smiling before she leaves just as quickly.

Amy and Gigi watch her leave. Just then, an attractive young man with bleached blond hair comes up and kisses Ryan. 

"Welp, just as well, don't think she's going to be able to go out with you," Gigi says then. She turns to indicate the other wait staff, a tall, long-haired, lanky girl, about five foot ten, surly and serious and unsmiling. "How about her?"

Amy scrunches up her nose. "She looks scary."

"She looks cute."

"Hot, actually." 

Gigi stares at her. "So you _have_ been checking her out."

Amy blushes. "Um...ha-ha...No? I mean, she looks like your basic hot girl..." When Gigi just smirks at her, Amy stammers, "I-it's not like she's gay or anything...I mean, look at her, all tall and beautiful with her nice movie star cheekbones and jawline and perfect eyelashes and brown eyes so deep you could drown in them...I mean...she might already have a boyfriend..."

Gigi just stares at her, surprised at that description.

"Not that...I've been staring or checking her out or anything, because that would be weird...and stalker-y..."

"She has that sick tat on her neck,which is code for gay..."

Amy makes a face. "That's...that's not a thing..."

"Ames...I promised your weird ass best friend I'd get you laid and by god, I will!" 

The music stops then and Gigi's last line is heard above the sudden quiet. Amy blushes harder.

Amy looks around and shakes her head. "She's...she's kidding...I can get my own lay...ha-ha..."

Gigi rolls her eyes and leans over. "You've been out since high school Ames, you haven't dated or slept with anyone...since the break-up. What kind of lesbian are you?"

"Shut up," Amy mutters as Gigi chuckles. "I'm working on it."

"How? By locking yourself in your room and never coming out unless it's to go to class or to the library?" Gigi asks, rolling her eyes. "You need a love life, Ames."

"I have a like life, it suits me fine,"Amy retorts.

Gigi's phone buzzes then and she swipes to read the message and says, "I've got to go...I've got to..."

Amy notices that gleam in Gigi's eyes."What the fuck, dude, are you ditching me for sex?" 

Gigi is shaking her head. "No, it's just..." She spots the tall, long-haired girl, motions for the check and the girl scowls, goes to get it and slams it down on their table, surprising them both.

"Uh, okay,"Gigi says. As Gigi watches the girl put their glasses on her tray, Gigi suddenly thinks of an idea and as Amy is shaking her head, Gigi says, "Hope..." Reading the name on the girl's uniform. The girl scowls at her. "Um, yeah. Sorry to bother you but can you settle an argument my friend and I are having?" Here she indicates Amy and Amy's eyes widen. She glares at Gigi. Gigi ignores her.

The girl makes a face. "What's that?"

"We're trying to figure out if you're a theater or drama or English major like all the nerds here."

The girl makes another face as if she's insulted by that. "None of the above. Music major."

"Even better!" Gigi says, with a big smile. She offers a hand,"Hi, I'm Gigi, this is my friend Amy..."

"Hope..."

"Nice to meet you Hope,"Gigi says. "Listen I've got a party to go to but my friend here has no plans whatsoever. You want to get to know each other? Maybe have a one-night stand or two? Maybe go on a date? Here's 50 bucks."

Before either one could reply Gigi has already left.

"Wow,she doesn't waste time, your friend and she's a big tipper," Hope says, perplexed and confused, regarding the fifty dollar bill with amazement and suspicion. She looks at Amy then and sighs. "But hey, it's fifty bucks, might as well get your money's worth..."

Hope pauses then and what she says next takes Amy by surprise.

"So, I'm going to get off soon anyway, there's this party happening, and it's going to be wild, you want to come?"

Amy's already shaking her head before Hope finishes her invitation. "Thank you for the invitation. It's really nice of you. But my friend's not...really right in the head. And she's probably under medication or something. Which she forgot to take. She has this tin of special things that she takes to keep her...uh...normal...Plus I have...homework to do..."

"Homework?"

"Yes. An essay on the conservation of...whales," Amy quickly adds. "Um...well...it's not really an essay...it's more...a thesis...I'm majoring in oceanography and wild life conservation...and well, save the whales and all that...woo-hoo..."

Hope looks at her and half-chuckles. "Okay. I figured you were."

"What?"

"Your shirt," Hope explains, gesturing at her shirt, a white shirt with a "Save the Whales!" slogan with a large blue whale on it.

"Oh, ha-ha. Yeah. That's me," Amy says. "We made this shirt for the Earth Day protest march."

Hope raises her eyebrows. "Did you?"

"Ah, ha-ha, yes," Amy says. She's surprised the girl hasn't left yet and seems interested in what she has to say. She's also noticing now how really beautiful she is, eyes beautiful and mesmerizing, lips perfect and pretty..."Aaah...I got arrested actually," she blurts out to distract herself from Hope's lips.

"Yeah?"

Amy nods. "Yeah."

Hope grins. "So you've been on the inside?"

Amy chuckles nervously. "Yeah."

Hope nods. "So, what's it like? Is it as bad as Orange is the New Black says it is?"

Amy nods gamely. "Worse."

"Yeah?"

"Yeah,"Amy says. "There's no toilet paper and they make you hold your pee the whole night."

Hope chuckles now. Amy laughs uncertainly, nervously. Why is this girl still here? And why is she laughing? Most people think Amy's jokes are lame. Molly and Gigi seem to think so. But then Hope's boss calls her to the counter and Hope turns and raises her hand in acknowledgement and says, "Yeah, be right there, man, hold up." Amy can see the man roll his eyes.

Amy then says, "I'm sorry. I'm keeping you from doing your job..."

Hope chuckles. "It's okay..."

"But...you might get fired or something..."

"Only if the boss is ready to let me go..."

Amy knits her eyebrows, pauses. "Um, yeah, that's...basically what fired means,"Amy says, scrunching up her nose.

Hope chuckles. Her boss calls her again. "In a sec, man...I'm working here."

The guy throws up his hands in frustration and shakes his head, grabs his towel and wipes the counter.

"Listen, I'm sorry about my friend earlier,"Amy says quickly. "She thinks I'm lame and nerdy and I don't have game and she's probably right and I don't know what I'm doing so that's probably why she gave you fifty bucks but please know she's...insane and isn't right in the head..."

Hope grins and shrugs. "It's fine. Don't worry about it."

She gets up then and says, "I guess I'll see you around?"

Hope nods. "Sure." Then, Hope surprises her by grabbing a piece of paper then and scribbling something quickly. She shoves the paper at Amy. "In case you change your mind...this is the address and this is my number..." She smiles at Amy then before she leaves.

***

Amy doesn't actually _have_ homework. She's been done with homework since she graduated from college and is actually waiting to start her job soon. Truth be told the minute Hope had shown interest in her she had panicked. It wasn't because she'd just gotten out of a relationship. She'd broken up months ago with her girlfriend and she knows she's over her now. But to have someone other than her ex show interest in her and thus screw up her timeline is unacceptable. Her phone vibrates. She takes it out and sees a notification from her calendar about paperwork, her to-do lists for the weekend, research and protests to look into. 

With a determined walk she heads to the subway. She needs to get some rest and get back to her documentaries. She is so close to being able to get a research grant she can almost taste it. 

***

Hope had been looking forward to crashing actually. She isn't really up for partying. The girl, Amy, had been cute, in that dorky, nerdy way, but she didn't seem interested so Hope is now faced with another boring weekend. Her roommate, Anabelle, though, takes this time to throw a random party at their apartment. Classmates she's made when she'd majored in music, fine arts, and now theater, actual musicians, artists and actors, random people are milling around their tiny apartment,drinking, smoking, chatting and laughing. Everyone greets Hope cheerfully and Hope rolls her eyes as she makes a beeline to her room. An hour later, they are still shouting her name and she knows if she doesn't come out they'll keep shouting her name and the neighbors will have to call the police. 

As she stands there in her tee shirt and shorts and white socks, glasses up on her face she flips everyone off as everyone applauds. Anabelle hands her her cello and everyone parts to show her the corner facing the window overlooking the city, a makeshift area where two chairs and a table in between have been set up. She rolls her eyes but grins as she takes her seat. Everyone erupts in loud applause.

Hope sees Theo with his cello, take his seat, shit-eating grin on his face. Theo, dick that he is, sitting on the opposite end, a smirk on his face as he twirls his bow in his hand. They'd kept a grudging but harmless rivalry for the whole time they'd known each other at the Conservatory which started when he'd loudly and obnoxiously announced on their first day of school that girls playing cellos are lame. Hope had punched him then. The reprimand from the Dean,Jordan Brown, and his broken nose had been worth it.

That is why when friends and classmates have a chance they'd set up challenges like this just to see the two go at it with entertaining results.

There is a large roullette on a table that someone turns and when it stops at classical, Anabelle nods, passes a tequila shot to Hope who downs the rest of it with a grimace and a shake of the head as everyone claps. Cellphones are out and ready to film their, in Hope's opinion, unfortunately named "violin off".

Theo begins with Beethoven's "Fur Elise" and everyone boos him and Hope smirks at him, flips him off. She downs one more drink and starts to play Stravinsky's "Rite of Spring" to everyone's cheers, her fingers gracefully sliding up and down the cello, bow effortlessly moving up and down.

Theo rolls his eyes, downs his drink and starts to play "Moonlight Sonata" to Hope saying, "Are you fucking kidding me right now, Theo?" 

She waits for him to finish before she drinks some tequila and plays Berlioz's "Symphonie Fantastique" as everyone claps in approval. He responds with another gulp of a drink and plays Vivaldi's "Four Seasons". In the middle of his piece, he hits a flat or two, the music wobbles and everyone laughs. 

"What the fuck?" Theo slurs and everyone laughs harder.

Hope points her bow at him, drinks her tequila and starts to play Brahms, Symphony No. 1.

"Brahms, really?" Theo asks as he drinks his tequila and answers her with Pachelbel's Canon in D.

Hope grins, drinks and answers his with a piece by Mozart, just to annoy him.

And the challenge continues. As the night deepens, Hope and Theo, and the rest get even drunker on booze and the music get even more complicated, the songs getting more increasingly difficult.

Finally, Hope plays strains from Beethoven's Symphony no.9 and Theo, drunk and cross-eyed, struggles with his cello, playing "Moonlight Sonata" again as the crowd just shake their heads, boo and yawn. Finally, Hope finishes him off with Paganini's 24 Caprices, incidentally Hope's entrance audition at the Conservatory, the same piece that earned her a spot for the class of 2019. By this time, Hope's eyes are now closed, her fingers flying off the cello as she plays the piece by heart, playing the cello as if it's an extension of herself, as if she's in another world. She sits there relaxed and calm as she coaxes rhythms from her cello, the audience mesmerized by her playing, showing how much better she is and how much more endurance and creativity she has. Theo finally falters in the middle of his set and mumbles about being too drunk, Hope looking as if she is going into a trance, head down, wrists flicking as quickly as they can, as the sweat slides down her brow and sides of her face, both arms straining, she starts to hit strings for beats.

She doesn't notice until she finishes that a hush has gone down amongst their party guests, that Anabelle and the others are staring at her, still amazed at her skill and technique, her face flushed, lit as if by an internal candle, and that Theo drunk as hell, slurs, "Fuck, you're good" before he collapses on the floor with a thud and a roar of laughter from the crowd. Hope is grinning triumphantly now as people high five and fist bump her and congratulate her and as everyone yells an encore and she gamely starts a new round of playing as she spots a new round of guests standing at edge of the crowd. There's brown hair and brown eyes and a slightly confused, embarrassed face. Amy. It throws Hope off so much she loses her beat and hits the wrong note.

"Excuse me,"she mutters to the protest of the other guests as she stands up and heads to the back door to get some air.

There's a chill in the air though and as she stamps her feet she regrets not grabbing a coat at least. Fuck. It's cold. It's November and it's cold and the girl who's just ditched her is in their living room.

"Hey."

She looks up and sees Amy staring down at her. Scratch that.Outside. With her. And a coat. 

She slowly gets up. "Hey," Amy manages to say thickly, sheepishly, awkwardly.

"So, I guess you were done with the essay, huh?"Hope asks.

Amy smiles sheepishly as she sits down. "Uh...ha-ha...turns out your roommate Anabelle and my friend Gigi are friends?!? Who knew? Ha-ha..." she says nervously. When Hope doesn't say anything she is silent.

"You were really good out there," Amy finally tells her.

"Thank you,"Hope mutters, feeling her face warm.

"I mean I didn't know you were _that_ good," Amy says with a small laugh. When Hope doesn't say anything, Amy says, "I'm sorry for blowing you off."

Hope shrugs. "It's fine."

"I'm sorry. I just...I didn't want to complicate my life right now and..."

Hope half-chuckles. "Hey, slow down, I wasn't asking for a relationship," Hope assures her. "I just...wanted to hang out...at a party. And anyway, you had a right to turn me down. You were under no obligation to say yes."

"Why'd you ask me out anyway?" Amy asks then, curious.

Hope shrugs. "I thought you were adorable...for someone who doesn't know what they're doing..."

When she sees Hope shiver, she takes off her scarf and says, "You just have the most beautiful eyes of anyone I've ever seen."

Maybe it's the alcohol, maybe it's the late hour or the cold but Hope finds herself throwing caution to the wind as she smiles and says, "Yeah?"

Amy nods, eyes glinting. "Yes,"she murmurs as she leans over. "The rest of you are nice, too."

Hope gives her an amused look, but she meets her half-way, leaning over the rest of the way and meeting Amy's lips in a gentle, tender kiss.

Amy's eyes had closed at the kiss and when she draws back, she smiles. "You're good at that."

"I try,"Hope says softly.

"Can you do that again but just as good?"

"I could try."

Hope leans over again and kisses Amy, her hand on the side of Amy's neck, and Amy's hand come up on Hope's cheek as they kiss.

The second kiss jolts Amy to awareness. Suddenly she feels her loneliness melt away, feels herself forming a kinship. She realizes she's been alone for so long, impossibly long. She kisses and kisses Hope and loses herself. Later, in Hope's bedroom, she realizes she's never needed anyone quite like she's needed Hope. 

It starts slow, Hope slowly undressing her, drawing her closer, caressing her, lips tender and gentle as she kisses her. As she holds her waist, her hands move slowly up her back. Everywhere they touch Amy's body cries out for more. Hope's lips are soft as she traces her jaw, warm breath on her neck, lips on her neck, her jaw, her chin, until it is on her lips, crushing into hers, pulling her closer and closer. Her arms tingle where Hope has touched her, travels up to her arms, settles in her nape. She slides her arms tight against Hope's neck and pull her closer. Hope responds, her mouth opening against hers, a tremor running through her body. She pulls back, their foreheads touching and she gazes at her. 

Hope, tall, beautiful, nice movie star cheekbones and, jawline, eyelashes perfect, brows thin and groomed, eyes a brown so deep she could drown in them, with a smile so beautiful it reaches all the way to her eyes, is making love to her. When she stares intently at Amy, Amy's breath catches, something twists in her chest. Hope's like a spring day to her. When she reaches over and cups her face, her palm sears her cheekbone, her nerves pulsing where she is touching her, a tingle in her lower half where Hope touches her. 

Hope has surprised her. Later Hope confesses she's liked her but hadn't been sure about her. Amy hadn't realized it herself but is surprised that she likes her, too.

They'd reached out to touch the other's loneliness to ease that loneliness. It is good. Startlingly good. 

The next morning, lying naked in Hope's arms, when Hope nuzzles her neck and asks her if she wants to grab breakfast, Amy's breath hitches. She grins. "Okay."

Hope half-chuckles. "Okay."

"I guess this is going to be the beginning of a beautiful relationship,"Amy jokes. When she realizes what she's just said, she blushes and says, "Um, I mean...I'm not...not that I want a relationship so soon...I just met you...and you're this basic hot girl who's probably not going to want that...I mean...aahh...ugh...sorry...rambling..."

Hope stops her with a deep kiss. "Maybe pancakes first. And dates. Dinner and a movie and shit like that...and...we'll take it from there..what do you think?"

Amy thinks about this and slowly grins. "Okay."

"Maybe,after that, we'll see,"Hope says with a wink. "But for the record, this basic hot girl isn't opposed to exploring the possibility of...you being my girlfriend."

As what Hope has said dawns on her, Amy blushes. "That's...ha-ha...aaahhh...ugh...um...you...you can't say stuff like that..."

Hope knits her eyebrows, smirks. "Why not?" she asks, leaning over so close Amy blinks in surprise.

"Um...ha-ha...It's...ugh..."

Hope half-chuckles. "You're cute when you're flustered," she murmurs before she kisses Amy, a long, slow, deep kiss. "And for the record, so glad you decided to talk to me instead of Ryan..."

"Ah...ha-ha...that's...that's..."

"Maybe we should stop talking?" Hope suggests, a smile on her face.

Amy smiles, Hope's smile twisting her heart, leaving her breathless. She looks like spring day to her. "Yeah. Maybe that's...uh...a good idea..."

Hope hums and nods in agreement, pulls her closer, leans in to kiss her again. They do not speak anymore as Hope lays her on the bed again and starts to kiss her all over...

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading. Like the story, want more? Leave comments and kudos. Thanks! Cheers!


End file.
